Making up
by pegasus2966
Summary: Set in more modern times before and after Chris joins ATF. Highlander characters added due to being friends with female OC.


Title: Making Up

Author: Pegasus

Fandom: Magnificent Seven

Rating: PG-13 - language

Summery: This is a Magnificent 7 story, set in relatively modern times

Disclaimer:The Magnificent Seven is owned by Trilogy, Mirish and MGM. Highlander characters are owned by Rysher.

_**Seattle 1995**_

Brandi was glad he was able to get some time off and flew in to spend it with her instead of alone. She knew this was going to be a hard weekend for him. The pain and regret always seemed to hit harder on the anniversary of their deaths.

He was staying at the house as he always did, per Alex's (her step-dad) request, since her younger brother Josh was away at school, her oldest brother, Brad, had moved out into his own house in town, the next oldest (and oldest of the triplets – Mike, Eric, and her) was married and living in town with his new wife and working at the law practice he was building, and the middle of the three of them, Eric, was in Virginia in training at Quantico for the FBI. Alex usually made himself scarce when Chris was there, giving them time alone together.

Hoping he didn't want to eat out after a long flight, she made dinner for them. She made sure there was beer for him and wine for her earlier so she could get some if necessary.

Since she was unable to hear, she didn't hear anyone walk in to the house, so when he came up behind her and put his arms around her kissing the top of her head, she jumped.

Turning to face him, and noticing his smirk, she said "By all that's holy Cowboy, you scared me to death, if such a thing were possible."

Laughing, he said "Sorry Dee didn't mean to do that." Looking at the stove, he continued with "Dinner in? Better idea than going out."

"I thought you might like that better," she said with a smile and getting a kiss. "If you want to shower and change, you have time. I didn't figure you'd want to stay in uniform for dinner."

"I think I will do that. I'll be out in a few," he told her then he walked to the back of the house.

When he walked out, in civvies, she handed him a beer, saying "Not much longer. Hope spaghetti's alright. The noodles are finishing cooking."

Downing the beer in two swallows, he replied "Sounds good to me," then went to get another beer.

By the time they sat down to eat he was on his sixth beer while she hadn't even finished her first glass of wine. She was starting to wonder if his being alone this time would have been better. They had just finished their salads and he was working on the seventh or eighth beer, she lost count, when he suddenly said "You know what today is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied.

"You knew, didn't you?" he accused.

Not sure if he meant about who wanted them dead or not she asked "Knew about what?"

"That Ella was the one that ordered their death. You knew and never said anything. Why?"

Wanting to keep the hurt and tears out of her voice while trying to tread lightly, she answered "If I did know, I didn't tell you because I couldn't. It wasn't up to me to tell. You had to find out on your own. Does it matter now, though?"

"Yeah, it fucking matter's Dee. You were hiding it. What else don't I know? Where the hell are you from and how old are you exactly? I think I deserve some answers."

She got up from the table and put a little distance between them. "Those are questions I can't answer right now, Chris."

"More like won't, and if that's the way it is, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore" he told her getting up to grab another beer before heading out the door to the beach.

As soon as he was out, she let the tears flow. Walking to her room, she sat down on her bed and while still crying, she thought about what she wanted to do. Coming to a decision, she dried her eyes, packed a couple of suitcases and her toiletry bag. She walked to the kitchen, wrote a note to her dad telling him bye and she'd call later. She didn't put her destination on the note because she didn't want to be followed. She figured Chris might see it when he came back in and if he saw the destination, it would piss him off more than he was already. Not that it mattered right at the moment, but she didn't want a scene made because of his jealousy. She went out and got into her car and headed for the airport to catch the next available flight to Paris. She would call from Paris and tell them that is where she was for an indefinite amount of time.

_**Seattle - three years later**_

She had her head on the shoulder of one of her oldest friends, Connor McLeod, and okay, so he was somewhere near five hundred, as the plane landed and she brought herself out of her memories of the last time she saw Chris Larabee. She spoke to him once on the phone in the three years she was gone and that was only to hear he was out of the Navy and had joined the ATF. Sitting next to Connor was a newer friend, Joe Dawson, coming back to close and sell his club before returning to Paris. Once they reached the gate and disembarked, they got their luggage and she took them to rent a car, her car had been picked up after she let Alex know where she was. She had Connor rent it so he could have something to drive while there. After getting the car, she gave Connor directions to get out to the house, where she would leave her bags and get her own car.

They dropped her off and she told them she would meet them at Joe's place with-in a half hour. She walked inside and smiled at who she saw.

"Hey brat, what are you doing home? Why didn't you call, I'd have picked you up."

"Hey Eric. It was decided, mutually, that in Paris with Methos isn't where I want to be. If there is ever an emergency, then I'll go back, but it won't be because of him and he knows that. I found I only want one person, and I have no idea if he wants me ever again. I didn't call because Connor and Joe came over with me and Connor rented a car and brought me out now since I didn't want to have to haul all my stuff around and I wanted my own car."

"Makes sense," he told her, and then gave her a kiss. "Glad your home."

She just nodded as she headed to her room.

Watching her close the door, he picked up the phone and took care of a promise.

_**Denver CO, ATF Headquarters **_

Chris sat wondering why he screwed up and broke up with the only other woman he really loved, had known for 152 years and when he got shot 130 years ago, took her offer to live, and remember.

His ringing phone jarred him out of thought. "Larabee," he answered.

"It's Eric, she's here in Seattle. She just got home but is leaving the house again shortly. She'll have her car and you'll probably be able to figure out where she is." Eric was home taking some vacation time, and having talked to Chris about his sister, Eric promised to call if she showed up back home.

"Thanks," he said hanging up.

He walked out to the bull pen and said to the six men he had known for over one hundred years, even though only one remembered that fact. "I'm leaving for a few days. I have my phone in case you need me for an emergency, otherwise, I'll see you when I get back."

Vin Tanner, the only one that also remembered, got up and said "Hey Chris, I'll walk with you."

Walking out to the elevator together, Vin asked "You going to see Nic?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have put it off this long. Eric let me know she's home. I should've gone to Paris and, apologized of course, but also should have found a way to fix what I screwed up."

Smiling, Vin said "You'll find a way to fix it," then turned and headed back into their office.

Although Chris was glad for Vin's optimism, Chris wasn't as sure that it could be fixed. He really fucked up that last time they saw each other and it drove her to Paris, to her ex-husband.

He ran home and threw some clothes together then got to the airport. He just made it for the next flight to Seattle, leaving in 20 minutes. He ran to the gate.

_**Seattle**_

Arriving two hours later, he went and looked at the florist stand. He found and bought four pink carnations, knowing that if nothing else that would help him with his apology. He rented a car and left the airport.

Following his first instinct, he drove past Joe's place and saw her car. Parking, he got out and headed up.

Hearing the door, Joe looked up and said "I'm sorry sir, we aren't open yet." Then he saw where the man's eyes went and understood.

Brandi and Connor were sitting in a booth talking.

"You're just using Methos as an excuse Brandi. You knew long ago you wouldn't be able to make that relationship work." With a laugh Connor continued with "You wanted to run away and so you ran to the only place you could think of. I'm not saying you don't still have feeling for Methos, because I know you well enough and long enough to know you do and you always will. But I remember how you were after you met Chris, when you would find me for someone to talk to, and how happier you looked and sounded."

Not caring that tears were falling, she said "I honestly did want to try one more time with Methos, Connor. I was hoping, but should've known better." She gave him a watery smile, and then said "You're right about Chris though. But I can't quit thinking about that last time, and wondering if that really was it. Now I have a question for you. Are you sure you want to go through with going into the sanctuary? You've never been out of the game."

Laughing again, he said "I'm sure. I'm tired of fighting and it is the best way for me to leave the game."

Also hearing the door, Connor turned to see who came in, and though he hadn't met Chris Larabee, he recognized the man. Looking at Brandi, Connor said "I think your other answer just walked through the door.

She turned and couldn't believe her eyes. 'How did he know?' she thought to herself, watching him walk to her.

He came to stand in front of her. Actually feeling nervous, he smiled at her, held out the flowers and said "I fucked up and I know it. I'm so very sorry, and I want a chance to fix what I broke, if it's possible. I've been miserable without you around. Please forgive me, Dee?"

Taking the flowers, she noticed that not only were they her favorite color, they were her favorite flower. Seeing the number, she asked "Why four?"

"Three are for the years I was an idiot. The fourth is just because I love you."

Smiling because it made sense to her, she only said, with tears in her eyes "Yeah". She then stood up, told Connor and Joe she'd see them later and walked out the door with Chris, thinking to herself that this was the most romantic thing he had ever done.


End file.
